Protocol Review and Monitoring System: Summary/Abstract The objectives of the PRMS are to promote optimal review of the scientific merit, priorities and progress of all clinical research at the Center. PRMS functions are accomplished by rigorous review in a two-step process consisting of disease focused Site Committees, where initial clinical protocol feasibility and prioritization as well as assessment of accrual rates is undertaken, and the distinct Protocol Review Committee (PRC). The scope of the PRC encompasses review of the scientific rationale, study design, expected accrual rates, adequacy of biostatistical input, feasibility for completion within a reasonable time period, prioritization in terms of scientific merit and patient availability, and review of scientific progress including reasonable study goals and accrual rates. Only trials that receive Site Committee approval are subsequently forwarded to the PRC, which has final PRMS authority in adjudicating all protocols, from initial approval all the way through to termination.